Only You
by JustAdream424
Summary: Spencer is the new girl at school. Ashley is assigned to show her around. Spencer has no idea what she is getting herself into and neither does Ashley.
1. Welcome To King High

Chapter 1

"Are you sure you're going to be ok today?"

I looked at the front of the school with a faint smile and turned to my dad "Yeah, I think I'll manage. I mean it can't be that bad, it looks like my old school."

"You can do it Spence, you're not a little girl anymore. I'm sure you'll find your way and make friends in no time."

"Thanks dad" I smile and kiss him on the cheek before I head into my new school.

* * *

"Mrs. Jones, why did I get a call saying I needed to be here in the office before class started?"

"Ashley, you know last year when you pulled that little stunt with the fire alarm? Well, it had to be punished somehow."

"That was last year! Who knew you could get in trouble the last day of school?"

"Well, I think your punishment isn't that bad Ashley"

"Unless it's giving me a pass to go home I seriously doubt that."

"Listen, there is a new girl coming into the office any minute now and I have assigned you to help her out this first week of school."

"What? Can't I just get a detention or something? No offense but I don't handle new people well. I'm not into the whole making conversation thing"

"Ashley you will do this. Its nothing big, just show her to her classes, maybe eat lunch with her one day and just make her feel welcome."

"Sounds FUN."

"Oh look here she is now."

"Hi, Are you Mrs. Jones?"

"Why yes hunny, you must be Spencer Carlin"

"Yep. That's me"

"Well Spencer, this is Ashley Davies. She is going to help you out this week. Any questions you may have just ask her and she'll give you all the information."

"Oh ok, Hi I'm Spencer" I held my hand out for her to shake and suddenly felt small under her stare. After waiting a little longer then necessary I took back my hand

Knowing she wasn't going to shake it anytime soon. GREAT. Welcome to King High.

"What's your first class?"

I hesitated while I tried to figure out how my schedule went before answering, "Umm, Math with Mrs. Cook in room 303."

She tried to hide her eye roll as she started walking towards the door mumbling "Follow me, I have the same class."

I quickly caught up to her not getting to close as she led the way through the halls. This was going to be an interesting week.


	2. Math Class

**A/N Hey! We'll I forgot to introduce myself last chapter lol So hey gals and gents. I'm Bianca (: This is my first story and I'm excited to post it. Sorry if things with Spashley don't pick up right away I just want the story to develop but I promise it will happen! Lol I'll try to update very often. I already have the first 12 chapters written so I'll upload them often. (: Anyway enjoy. Feel free to send me a message if you have any suggestions or questions, or just want to say hi! Lol (; bye loves xo**

As we got into math class Ashley sat as far from me as she could. I sat in the front of the class waiting patiently for Mrs. Cook to come in when I heard someone jump from her seat and scream. I looked quickly to the back of the room to see Ashley getting squeezed tightly by a girl.

"Ashley! I missed you over summer. Where have you been? The whole group never stopped talking about you." Great, so she's popular and probably won't be raving about me to her friends. I guess I'll be making my own friends another way.

I tried to lean in more but I couldn't make out what Ashley said. Whatever it was she didn't look happy to say it.

"Nicole how many times do I have to tell you, I love you and the group but sometimes I just need some room."

"I know, I know. You've told me a million times but I miss how we used to hang out."

"Yeah, well we'll catch up at lunch. Sound good?"

"You bet!"

I quickly turned back to the front of the class when Ashley looked over to the front and saw me watching her exchange. She probably hates me already.

"Hi, are you new to King High?"

I turned to see a guy at the seat next to me leaning towards my chair. "Oh hey, yeah I'm Spencer. It's nice to meet you."

He smiled and briefly touched my hand "I'm Aiden. If you need anything let me know."

"Oh, Um, Thanks." I couldn't help but blush as he winked before turning to his friend behind him to talk.

"Hello class." Mrs. Cook said as she walked to her desk and put her books and papers down. "Oh I see we have a new student here today. You must be Spencer Carlin."

"Yep. That's me. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cook."

"Likewise, Spencer. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class really fast?"

"Um sure." I get up and turn to the class trying not to look back at Ashley whos eye roll again was poorly hidden. "Hi, I'm Spencer Carlin. I just moved here with my family and I'm really excited to start my year here." I looked back at Mrs. Cook to see if that was enough and I sighed in relief as she gave a quick nod. I laughed to myself as Aiden clapped and patted me on the back.

"Ok class let's start off with some review of what you guys learned last year."

I zoned off and started to draw in my book hoping I wasn't getting any more death glares from the person who I had to spend the whole week with.

I didn't realize how much I zoned off until the bell rang and students started to pack their things and leave.

"You ready Carlin? What's your next class?"

"Ummm I think Chemistry in room 222"

"With Mr. Winter or Mrs. Knight?"

"Mr. Winter."

"He sucks. Just to let you know."

"Oh, thanks for the warning."

"What do you have after that?"

"Gym."

"Really?"

"Yeah why?"

Another eye roll thrown my way as she huffed "Me too"

"So where is the gym?"

"It's at the back of the building on the first floor."

"How do I get there?" It came out as almost a whisper. I knew I was bothering her.

"Ughh, I'll just meet you outside your chem class after and walk you down."

"You don't have to do that. I'll ask around I guess."

"No, it's whatever. I'll see you in an hour. Have fun with Mr. Winter."

I was going to say thanks but she was already halfway down the hall. I watched her walk to the staircase and turned to head into the class. Hopefully a new friend would be found somewhere in this class.


	3. Think Again, Carlin

The bell rang once again and I slowly packed my things and walked to the door. I could bet that Ashley "forgot" to meet me here and would make me fend for my own on the way to gym. My thoughts quickly changed when I saw her sitting down on the floor against the wall.

She got up and brushed the imaginary dust from her legs. "About damn time. I thought I lost you to some chemistry experiment gone wrong in there."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were waiting long."

"Yeah, I got out 10 minutes early from my class and I really didn't feel like getting swarmed by some of my friends right now."

"You don't like them?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your friends, you don't like them?"

"What? Of course I do. Its just a lot of people asking a million questions at once can get annoying."

I didn't know for sure but I think she was also directing that to me. Damn me and all my questions. "Oh I see. Sorry"

"Yep. Do you like gym?"

"Actually yeah, my brother Glen is really into sports so the whole family plays when we can."

"Oh. I can't stand it."

"Why?" Damn Spencer enough with the questions.

"I think it's dumb to change again and again when you've already changed for the day. And, my athletic skills aren't anything amazing."

"Oh. Yeah I agree with the whole changing thing. It's a bit much."

"Yeah, so you have just one brother?"

"No, I have two brothers. They are going here too but they missed today."

"Why?"

"They went on a camping trip with some friends and their car broke down so they couldn't get home in time."

"HA wow. So you said Glen was the name of your brother?"

"Yeah, Glen and Clay. Why? Please don't tell me you're looking for a hook up."

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me. "Carlin, that isn't even close to my thing. So sorry for Glen, but there isn't a chance.

I was shocked at how quickly she answered. "Oh. I'll let him know." It was surprising to me that it wasn't her "thing." She looked like she was the kind of girl who had a lot of guys. The really popular girl, she definitely is beautiful, and kind of the tough girl. I'm sure all the guys were falling for her left and right.

"And here we are. The sweaty and gross place that is the gym."

"Great. I know I need to see Mr. Ray to get a uniform."

"His office is right over there to the right. I'll catch you later."

"Umm Thanks." I turned to walk towards the office hoping the uniform was not hideous.

"Wait, Spencer!" I heard Ashley yell from behind me

I turned around to see Ashley walking towards me again.

"We have lunch after this, so if you want you can sit with me and my friends. I know you don't know anyone yet."

I think the look on my face showed how shocked I was because she quickly spoke up again.

"I'm not that much of a bitch you know."

I had to laugh a little and smile. "That would be great, thanks. And you don't have to wait for me after gym. I could probably find it myself. I don't want you to think you are a babysitter or something."

"It's cool. Trust me when its lunch time kids go a little crazy. No offense but you'd probably die out there in the halls."

"Oh ok. Thanks again."

"No problem." She went to turn away before I stopped her.

"You know I don't think you are a bitch."

"ha. Think again Carlin." She winked at walked away leaving me standing there smiling and shaking my head.


	4. Be Careful

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews guys! And, SheAWizKid thanks for your comment about the length. I didn't realize how short I was making the chapters until I uploaded them. Will definitely make the future chapters longer! (: oh and Happy New Year!!! (: Hope you all had an awesome 2009 and hope you do have an amazing 2010! (:**

Gym was not fun. I got stuck on a basketball team with a girl who cared more about her nails then catching the ball and another girl who wanted to just make out with her boyfriend the whole time cause she winked and licked her lips at him across the gym. GROSS. I couldn't help but notice though that Ashley looked like she was having an even worse time. While she was playing some guy came over and hit on her a few times and she looked like she was going to be sick. I knew guys were falling for her all over the place.

I was happy to hear the whistle that signaled class was over. Everyone quickly ran into the locker rooms and got changed.

"Spencer, you ready?" Ashley called from the front of the gym. How the hell did she get dressed so fast?

"Yeah, you got dressed fast."

"Were you watching me or something?"

"Wait what? No..no..sorry..it's just I thought I was going fast but you were out in like two minutes."

"haha I was just kidding but yeah, it's called keeping your clothes on underneath the uniform. It works every time."

"Oh, smart"

"Ok, so I have to warn you my friends are a little crazy sometimes. If they get to be to much just let me know."

"They can't be any worse then my friends back home."

Ashley looked over at me and looked me up and down before saying "Carlin, no offense but you look like the good girl that has all the good friends."

"Hey, I could have a crazy side too."

"See, I told you before lunch people start going crazy. Looks like it got to you too."

"Not fair." I couldn't help but laugh though as we stepped into the area where people were eating at all the tables.

Ashley looked around for her friends before her eyes opened wide and led us to a table.

"Spencer this is Nicole, Kristina, Sara, and Jessica. Guys this is Spencer. I have to show her around this week so I thought I would let her sit with us because she doesn't know anyone."

"Hey" I was nervous. Her friends all were looking me up and down and almost checking me before I could sit down.

"Hey I'm Nicole. You're in my math class right?"

"Uh..yeah I think so. First period?"

"Yep. That's it. Welcome to the table."

I smiled and sat down next to Ashley who was texting on her phone.

"So Spencer you just moved here?" Sara said while looking through her purse

"Yeah. My mom got transferred out here so we all moved over the summer." I looked up to see Jessica giving Ashley a look and quickly looking down when she noticed I was now looking at her.

"Is Ashley giving you a problem? She isn't really a people person."

"Ehh, she's been ok." I smiled and looked over to her knowing I caught her off guard. I told her I could be crazy too.

"Excuse me? I think you should try finding your next class alone Carlin."

She laughed when my jaw dropped and I pouted.

Jessica reached over to me and touched my hand. "Don't worry I got your back" She smiled and winked at Ashley.

"Whatever" Ashley got her sunglasses and put them on shielding her eyes from the sun that got really bright all of a sudden

"So Spencer, there is this party tonight at our friend's house. You want to come?" I liked Jessica she really was trying to fit me in.

I knew even if Ashley's sun glasses were on and hiding her eyes she was definitely rolling them.

"Um, yeah I would love to go but I don't have a car here yet. I wouldn't be able to get there."

"Oh one of us will definitely pick you up." Did I mention I like Jessica?

"Yeah? If that wouldn't be a problem then a party sounds great."

"You know, I'll pick you up just give your address before you leave"

"Thanks Jessica, Are you sure it's ok?"

"Yeah don't worry it's no problem"

"What do you have after this?" Ashley leaned to me and interrupted

"I think I have Art."

"You're taking Art?"

"Yeah, I needed to take an elective."

"Ashley is great at Art. It's probably the only class she pays attention in." Jessica said before Ashley could speak

"Yeah, Art is kind of my thing."

"Oh, I stink at it. I just rather do that then music because I really have no talent in that."

"Ha Ashley is good at that too." This time it was Sara who put in her word

"Is there anything you aren't good at it?"

"Like I told you before, sports and I don't go together."

"Gotcha" I liked that I was actually conversations now and not to nervous to talk to the girl

"So after your Art class I don't have any other classes so I'm going home. I'll show you were to go after but you'll have to fend for yourself on getting there."

"Oh ok, Thanks again for doing this."

"Yep, anytime." Again I saw Jessica look at Ashley almost trying to tell her something without speaking. Something was definitely going on. "You ready to go now?"

"Yeah. I'm ready. Bye guys, I'll see you all tonight?"

I got a collective Bye before Jessica grabbed my arm and wrote her number in my hand. "Here text me your address sometime today so I know where to pick you up."

"Oh yeah, thanks again." I gave her a quick smile and caught up to Ashley who already started walking away.

"So is their parties a lot around here?" I asked not liking the silence as we walked to my art class.

"Yeah, all the time. I told you my friends are crazy."

"oh, You ok? You seem kind of off."

"I'm fine." She turned to me and looked me in the eye. "Just be careful with Jessica ok? She can be bad news. There's your class right there. Go down that staircase right there after and go to the second floor once you get out your next class is right there. I'll see you tonight." Without another word she walked away leaving me totally confused. What was wrong with Jessica? Ashley seemed serious about her. I guess I'll try to find out tonight. This first day was definitely something else.


	5. Party Time

I was at home putting everything away from my first day of school. It was definitely going to be interesting this year. I was hoping that I could be friends with Ashley and her "crew" but I didn't know if they were being nice just because they had too.

I didn't know what to wear tonight for the party. I wanted to look nice because I really wanted to meet people and I'm sure there would be a lot of people there to talk to. I looked through my closet settling for jeans and a blue v neck top that I've always loved. After I got dressed I texted Jessica to tell her my address and I quickly got a reply saying she'd be there in an hour. SHIT I needed to hurry. I quickly put on makeup and perfume and waited downstairs for Jessica. I was happy that my parents weren't home and that they quickly agreed on the phone because they were busy.

BEEP BEEP. There was Jessica. I ran out to the car and got into the passenger seat.

"Hey Jessica, thanks again for picking me up. You really didn't have too."

"Hey. It's not a problem at all. You look pretty."

"Thanks. You too." I smiled as she pulled out of the driveway and headed to the party.

"So do you drink?"

"Huh?"

"Do you drink? Like Beer and Liquor?"

"Oh, yeah I do. Not crazy but yes."

:"Sweet. There is going to be drinks there. Just wanted to let you know, in case you were uncomfortable with it."

"Oh thanks. It's really fine." I really don't see how Ashley could think Jessica was bad,

We pulled into a driveway and got out. I could already hear the music blaring from the house. On the balcony I could see Ashley and Nicole talking really close. Probably because the music was too loud.

"You ready Spencer?"

"Yep. Let's have fun."

We walked into the party and immediately people started coming up to us and hugging us and talking about random thinks. Some of them were definitely drunk already. Jessica grabbed my hand and led us to the balcony where there were finally familiar faces. Somehow Jessica managed to already have a drink in her hand.

"Oh hey girl!"

"Hey Nicole." I smiled and she gave me a tight hug. Ashley looked at Jessica and me and looked at our hands still linked. I quickly let go for some reason not really knowing why.

"So Spencer can I get you a drink?" The girl who I remembered as Kristina asked

"Um sure, just a beer would be fine."

"I didn't think you would drink Carlin."

"Ashley, one day you will see that I could be crazy too."

She smiled and just shook her head turning around to look over the balcony.

Jessica put her arm around me and sloppy said, "Spence you having fun?!?" Whatever she was drinking was definitely something strong.

"Yeah Jessica, thanks." I slipped out of her grip and moved toward Ashley. For some reason I just really wanted to be her friend and not deal with all the others.

"You ok?"

Ashley looked over to me. "Yep, everything's good. I just like the view."

I looked out and found out she was right. You could see the city lights not far in the distance and it looked beautiful. Just as I was about to tell her what I Thought of the view Jessica grabbed my arm. "Lets Dance!"

While I was being dragged to the dance floor I looked at Ashley who looked at me then looked down. What was wrong?

As we danced Jessica started to get really close. Her face was just inches from mine and she started to move her body with mine. It was a little much for just meeting today.

"You know, you're really pretty." She sloppily said in my ear.

"Thanks." I tried to look over at Ashley and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. She was leaning up against the balcony kissing Nicole. What was going on?

I looked back at Jessica who was getting closer and closer to me. Everything was getting to be too much to handle. I looked back one more time at Ashley who now stopped and was looking over at Jessica and I. Just as I was about to stop and get away for a minute Jessica pressed her lips to mine and held me there. I tried to get away but she moved closer and wrapper her arms around me to keep me there. I felt a hand grabbing my arm and pulling me away.

"Seriously Jessica?!? What the hell? You do this every fucking party! Are you ok Spencer?" Ashley tried to calm me down

I was to stunned and confused to really say anything. I just gave a small nod as Nicole gave me a hug and said sorry, Jessica just gets drunk and picks out someone she likes.

"What Ashley?!? It was just a damn kiss! She's hott and you know it! I see the way you look at her."

"Shutup Jessica. You're drunk out of your mind. Kristina can you drive her home?"

"Yeah don't worry about it Ashley. I got it."

"Spencer I'm going to take you home. Ok?"

"Yeah, thanks Ashley." I felt safe when I knew she was taking care of me.

We got into Ashley's car and I really didn't have anything to say. What I really wanted to do was cry. I was just humiliated in front of everyone at the party.

We started driving home and after about five minutes she pulled over and put the car in park.

"What's going on?" I was getting nervous as she looked over and stared.

"Maybe we should talk about tonight. I'm just sorry this all happened."

"It's ok it's not your fault. In fact, you did warn me about her."

"Yeah, I just should have watched out more."

"Ashley, were not in school right now you don't have to be my babysitter."

"I just feel like I have too."

"It's fine. I was just thrown off guard."

"Yeah." Ashley looked down. She was really upset about not being there sooner.

"Can I ask you something?" I knew I shouldn't but I just couldn't hold it in.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Do you like girls?"

"Huh?"

"I saw you and Nicole kissing on the balcony."

"We have history. I'm Bi. But I probably won't go back to guys anytime soon. I've been in more relationships with girls. But nothing to serious. I somehow don't do the serious thing well.

"Oh, ok"

"All of my friends are also that way. I probably should have warned you about that too. I am sorry."

"It's ok. I just wanted to know. I'm sorry for basically ruining the party for you and your friends. You guys don't have to be friends with me if I just don't fit in."

"Actually I think you'll fit in just fine. I just have to warn you, I think Jessica has a crush on you. She texted me about 20 times after school saying how she hott and beautiful she thought you were at lunch."

"Wow. I guess I'll have to deal with that. Do you have history with her?"

"No way. Jessica is even worse than me with relationships. All she does is just make out with everyone she sees."

"So you and Nicole…Do you like her?"

"No, it's just we used to date and she was feeling lonely lately and I care for her a lot."

"I see. I'm sorry for asking so many questions. I'm just trying to figure everything out."

"It's fine. Thanks for not freaking out."

"It really doesn't bother me. One of my best friends back home was gay. She liked me for a while and she always told me that even though I was straight she wasn't giving up on me."

"Did anything ever happen?"

"We one time kissed at her house on her birthday but I really didn't feel anything so I told her. She was devastated but it brought us closer because she knew that I was ok with it all and that I was there for her."

"Are you still friends with her?"

"Barely. We had a big fight when I got a boyfriend. She hated him and always tried to make me see that she was better for me. In ways she was right. He was a jerk a lot of the time. And sometimes I thought if I was with her it would be easier. I just didn't feel anything like I said. I saw her as a friend and nothing more."

"I'm sorry. Jessica and me got into a fight when me and Nicole dated because she was so into Nicole. She told me that she could be a better girlfriend to her but I knew that all she wanted was to have sex with her whenever she wanted. But it's all blown over now."

"I see. Thanks for telling me everything. It means a lot."

"No problem Carlin. Let's get you home."

We got to my driveway and she looked over to me and smiled. I leaned over and gave her a hug. I just felt drawn to her for some reason. She smiled again as I got out of the car. As I walked to my door I heard her roll her window down,

"Spencer." I turned around and waited for her to say something. "I'll wait in front of the school tomorrow for you to show you to your next class."

I laughed and said "Thanks babysitter."


End file.
